Sieghart Caeser
Sieg Hart was an elemental master who has the ability to control the forces of fire, earth, wind, poison and to some extent space. He was loosely associated with Demon Card, in that it happened to assist his quest to "preserve time". According to him, the power of Etherion is a direct threat to time itself, and after he takes care of 3173 (a.k.a. Elie). Synopsis Mystery of Elie arc As Shuda was defeated, an emergency meeting came upon Demon Card with its Oracion Seis member. However Sieg was ordered to appear as well. After some fighting with Reina, King orders Sieg to take care of the second Rave Master. As he searched, Reina followed him and taunted him about the girl he seeks assuming she's an ex-girlfriend. However, Sieg explained to her that 3173 has Etherion and as he explained its powers, Sieg senses Elie in the area. As he found her, her pleas for him to answer her questions are met on deaf ears as Sieg tried to kill her with lightning magic. As she survives, Sieg used the poison element to slowly kill her but he refused to end her life quickly dispite her pleas as a sword might ignite the Etherion. As she laid dying, Haru Glory appeared and started to give her hope to live through his raves. Seeing this as a threat, Sieg decieded that he must kill Haru as well. He quickly displays that he was much stronger than Haru at the moment and until Haru reveals the Runesave Blade, Sieg almost won. Seeing Haru as a threat, Sieg used his most devestating spell on Haru to kill him. As Reina stabbed Sieg for betrayal, Sieg realized that Elie is in the sphere with him so Elie's Etherion activates and saves Haru. Being injured Sieg forced Haru to choose between saving the world or Elie. He became shocked as Haru does both by sealing the Etherion with Runesave. Having no reason to bother the Rave Warriors then, Sieg left to learn more about Etherion. Symphonia arc As Sieg learned that Elie was not apart of the experiment he thought she was, Sieg found that Lucia Raregroove had escaped from his prison and he realized he had to take action. When he arrived in Symphonia, he used his powers to repel the Oracion Seis from the gravely injured Rave Warriors and he saved Let from being turned into a tree. He then revealed Lucia's status and that he had to protect Elie and Haru because he knew together they could save the world. Sieg Hart's Heart arc Sieg returned to Mildea his hometown to request help agianst Shakuma Raregroove and Haja however, he learned that Miltz, the village leader, had turned against him in favor of a new way of teachings with Haja at the helm. Sieg tried to get his students Hilde and Flicke to help him but he learned that everyone in Mildea had turned against him as a traitor. Having no wish to harm his people, Sieg surrendered. Later, Seig was freed by his student Niebel who made Sieg realize that Sieg had come to think that life was precious while before hand, before meeting Haru, he didn't. It is because of that is why everyone considered him a traitor. Learning this, Sieg single handedly defeated the 1000 mages of Mildea with no magic whats so ever. He then began battle with Haja in the bottom of Mildea. After seven days of fighting and realizing Haja's evil plot, Miltz, Hilde, and Niebel took Sieg's side and aided him with not much avail. However, Sieg used Miltz's nonmagical staff to impale Haja. Dying, Haja tried to take Sieg with him but Sieg survived and thus took the place of the 2nd strongest mage in the world. The Truth of Elie arc As Lucia arrived in Mildea to get Sieg's Sinclaire piece, Sieg tried to fight him but he ultimatley failed and Endless and the Sinclaire pieces became one. As Hilde and Neibel helped Shuda with Sieg, Seig saved Elie and Haru from an attack from Shakuma. He led them to Resha's grave again and there he came to admire the skeletal guardian of the grave. Strangely, Sieg was then transported 52 years back in time with everyone and he tried to keep time in check. He became seriously annoyed when he figured out Haru was already screwing things up. Despite this, he learned that everything is playing out as it is supposed to. However, as everyone realizes that Elie is in fact Resha, Sieg realized his destiny. He ushered Haru and Elie back to the present time and took the necklace of Elie and after learning Overdrive was coming soon, Sieg took his place as the defender of the grave and died after fifty two years of guarding it. After Haru and Elie defeated Shakuma, Haru and Elie bury Sieg's skull in front of Resha's grave finally giving him the rest he deserved. Powers and Abilities Elemental Magic Sieg Hart is an elementalist—A magician who excels at controlling elements such as wind, water, fire, and earth. He has, on numerous occasions, been referred to as a magician with extraordinary potential, earning himself the title "Elemental Master". As such, he is capable of using advanced-level magic, including space magic such as Altealice. Sieg Hart has been shown to be able to control a time rift and create a magical barriers; Sieg Hart creates one to preserve Resha Valentine's grave. As a result, the grave is not affected by the passing of time, not even when Haru's party finds it 50 years later. Later in the series, Sieg Hart is revealed to be able to control time, albeit on a very small scale; he sends a dove bearing several letters 50 years into the future in an attempt to help Haru and his friends. In terms of power, Sieg Hart is said to be equal to the Oracion Seis at the start of the series, and later gains an enormous boost to his abilities, to the extent of being able to defeat all of the Oracion Seis using only a single spell. Sieg Hart is also able to create magic items such as a sword that absorbs magical energy, thus enabling him to defeat the entire population of Mildean, which consisted of 1,000 mages. Sieg Hart is also able to kill Haja the Infinite, leader of the Oracion Seis, despite the latter's infinite amount of magic, albeit after a battle that lasted 7 days and nights. *'Lightning': Lightning seems to be Sieg's most common element. He summons lightning to come down from the sky and attack his enemies. *'Fire': Fire is another common element used by Sieg. He summons fire from his hands *'Poison': A rarely seen element, Sieg summons poison from his hands and it enters the enemies body and slowly, and painfully kills his opponent. *'Space': Sieg's powerful spells come from this element. *'Grand Chariot':Sieg summon seven beam of light that can harm all of the Oracion Seis except for Haja. Trivia * His exact cause of death is unknown, but it can be asumed he was the only person in Symphonia untouched by Overdrive since he put up a barrier to protect the surrounding area and his remains weren't completely wiped out like everything else. * Update: He died because of he forbade himself from eating and drinking because he was afraid he would disturb the Time-flow. * The most amazing thing is, all he did was sit, protect Elie's tomb, and watch the future. * While at it he probably thought : "I can't do anything that will disturb the Time-Flow here in the past, but I CAN do something in the future.. *grin* " . Then he sent the letters for the last battle to every army (good one) he knew. * Sieg has the same face, hair, and tattoo as Jellal Fernandes from Hiro Mashima's ''Fairy Tail ''manga. Category:Characters Category:Heros Category:Males